The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Diesel engine operation involves combustion that generates exhaust gas. An air-fuel mixture is delivered through an intake valve to cylinders and is combusted therein. After combustion, the piston forces the exhaust gas in the cylinders into an exhaust system. The exhaust gas may contain emissions such as oxides of nitrogen (NOx) and carbon monoxide (CO).
Exhaust hardware technology is being added to meet emission requirements on diesel applications. After treatment of exhaust gases includes the installation of multiple bricks, mixers and injectors for the exhaust stream. Performance of aftertreatment devices, including selective catalytic reduction (SCR) devices, within an exhaust aftertreatment system are monitored.
It is known, that aftertreatment devices may require achieving a minimum desired temperature for attaining maximum conversion efficiency of the exhaust gases. Temperature variation from the minimum desired temperature can result from variation in driver behavior.